dante ghost story
by XVamp98
Summary: Dante and Vergil meet a very peculiar girl. One that is being hunted down by ghost. Dante/OC maybe lemon if you want. Vergil works with Dante in Devil may cry, for the sake of this story. Rated T, may change later


A Dante fanfict. Dante/OC, oh and Vergil will be helping Dante in Devil Hunting, just for the sake of this story. Okay, and read the end, because I'm kinda new to this. Ok, read on.

Dante and Vergil were walking the street, after finishing off a horde of demons. This was the third time, they had gotten a call about that specific area. "I just don't understand, why those demons want to go to that allyway, i mean there's nothing special about it." Dante said, clearly aggravated. Vergil rolled his eyes, not really listening to Dante's loud rantings. " Dante, shut up, your lucky you even got a mission." Vergil replied. Dante was just about shoot back a answer, when a peircing scream ran through the whole neighborhood. Dante took out his guns, Ebony and Ivory, while Vergil got out his sword, readying themselves for attack. They looked at a house, and a woman ran out of it, screaming her head off. She was causing alot of attention to be drawn to that house. A few minutes, a girl with bluish- black hair walked out, with a dazed, and confused look on her face. She was staring at the same place the woman ran off. Suddenly she yelled, "What the hell, just happened?" Dante and Vergil, cautiously walked over to her. "Hey, you okay, babe." Dante asked, still having his guns pointed toward the house. "Who are you?" the girl asked, clearly not being from around here. Everyone in that town knew Dante and Vergil, the famous demon- hunters. Dante put his guns, away slowly, while Vergil re-sheathed his sword. They kept glancing at the house, and finally Vergil answered. " Umm, yes we're the Devil Hunters, Dante, and Vergil." ' Devil hunters? hmmm, this town is weird." She thought, and she cocked her head. "Devil hunters, huh. well nice to meet you. My name is Raven, but call me Rave." They shook hands. "Yeah, so whats up with the screaming lady, babe?" Dante asked, a smirk still playing on his lips. Raven just shook her head, and crossed her arms. " Umm, me and her were just doing a... project and she got scared, and ran away... screaming." Vergil chuckled, also crossing his arms. "Some project it must have been, how come your not scared?" Vergil asked, still not beleiving her story. She looked around nervously, " I'm used to doing projects like these, and obviously she isn't." Dante nodded, holding back a laugh. "May we ask, what this project is?" Vergil asked. " My, you guys ask alot of questions. Well, I don't really know if you guys would really beleive me if I told you. So how about we go in my house, so we can talk about this without a whole bunch of people staring at us." The Sparda brothers turned around, and saw that what she said was true. Their was a whole mob of people, just staring at them like, they had grown a extra head, or something. They turned back, and saw that Raven was already on the porch. "Come on" she motioned for them to follow her, which they did. They got to the living room, and sat down. "Alright, the "Project" that we were doing was, beleive it or not, was ghost hunting." It was all quiet in the room before, Dante's laughter broke through the tense atmosphere. "Are you serious. Ghost Hunting? She ran away screaming cause of Ghosts!" Vergil rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for my imbecile for a brother's behaviour." Raven only shook her head, and sighed. "No, it's okay, i get it alot." After Dante was done with his fit of laughter, he wiped a imaginary tear out of his eye. "So let me get this straight. you were ghost hunting, and she saw sometype of apparition (sp?) which made her run out, screaming like a banchee?." Raven nodded. "Yep, it was the ghost of a little boy, in the attic. We both saw it. I know everything about him. He died, on the attic stairs. He fell down when he tried to get a ball. We had seen him, and he was hiding behind a bookshelf. He poked his head out to see if we were still there, and when he saw that we were, he ran at us. He passed through me, which by the way is not a pleasant feeling, and ran past her through the wall. She ran out screaming leaving me up here." Raven got up, and walked up to the wall. " I can prove it, watch" she then looked at the ceiling. "Hey, Jimmy, can you do this for me?" she asked, then rapped her hand on the wall. A few seconds later, a knock was heard upstairs. Dante and Vergil's eyes widened. "Good boy" she cooed, "Now can you do it twice?" No later than she said that, two knocks came from upstairs. "Thanks Jimmy" she smiled as she walked back to the couch. The twins just stared at her, mouth agape. "So, your saying you live, and go to sleep with a ghost in your house." Dante asked, shocked. Raven nodded. "How long have you been around ghosts?" Vergil asked. Raven shrugged, "Since I was little. I've been haunted by them for a while. I' ve been drug upstairs by them, I've been drug out of my bed by them. I've even been possesed by one." Their eyes windened even more, if that was possible. "Yeah, it was in my old house, but enough about me, tell me about you." Vergil was first to regain composure. "Well, we are sons of Sparda. We are Half- demons." No sooner than he said that, a crash could be heard on the ceiling. Raven quickly waved it off, saying "It's okay, It's okay, it's probably just Jimmy. Go on." Dante slowly finished what Vergil was going to say. " Umm, well we're demon hunters." There was a knock on the wall. "Jimmy, not now!" Raven yelled, covering her face. She looked at them, "I'm sorry, I really am." It was Dante's turn to wave it off, as if it was nothing. "Don't worry about it, babe. Your the one living here." He said, smirking. Truth be told, that smirk was driving her crazy. "Well that was reassuring." she laughed. "Well, we got to go, babe. But here. If you ever need us... or just wanna visit." Dante said, handing her a card. She looked at it. It said "Devil May Cry" on it, and had a address on it, and phone number. Raven nodded, and smiled at them. "Well, okay then. i'll see you again." They said goodbye, and left. Raven sat on her couch, staring at the card in her lap. She heard a small laughter, right behind her. She turned around, but there was nothing there. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was. "Oh shush Jimmy." she laughed, putting her face in her hand.

So how was it. Please reveiw, and help me get some ideas. I'll consider anything. REVEIW! plz!


End file.
